1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor power saving device, and in particular to a three-phase reactor power saving device.
2. The Prior Arts
Along with the rapid economic growth, the demand for electric energy is increasing, thus accelerating the energy crisis. The shortage of energy supply has driven up the price of electricity to adversely affect the economic growth, in particular, for the petroleum and other energy resources, the impact of their shortage is quite severe. Therefore, the developments of clean green energy and power saving device have become two important subjects for the green energy Industry worldwide.
Presently, for the energy saving/power saving device, a micro-controller is used to detect if a human body is in a room through at least an infrared human body sensor. In case the answer is negative, it shuts down the power supply to the indoor illumination through a light switch. Otherwise, it further detects the luminance of natural light in the room by means of a luminance sensor. If the illumination exceeds a predetermined value, it will then shut down the power supply to the indoor illumination. Or alternatively, power consumption can be reduced by turning-on or turning-off lights in a predetermined time. However, for these approaches of power saving mentioned, above, they are done manually; namely, either a person has to walk to the energy saving/power saving device, for it to sense the human body; or a person must turn-off the switch to effect power saving, and the next time when he wants to use the power, he has to walk to the power saving device to turn-on the switch again. However, the complicated turning-on and turning-off processes could cause quite inconvenience in usage. Moreover, for this kind of power saving, the switch is set up and operated by a user, it can hardly achieve real power saving efficiently.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of power saving device of the prior art is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.